


If She Be Worthy

by atomictourist



Series: Lunch Break Sessions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers being friends, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really really wanted a scene where Natasha moved the hammer, ok? That's what this is, with a bonus side of Steve and Natasha being best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://inaneenglish.tumblr.com/post/101273261790/sirdef-natasha-is-seen-to-be-worthy-in-age-of).

They cajole and tease and eventually outright beg her to give it a try. Silly, stupid boys, she thinks, and takes a languid sip from her beer bottle; it's some expensive imported brand, only the best for Tony Stark's friends. With the exception of Steve, who doesn't count because he can't get drunk, she's the only sober one in the room.

She watches them each take a turn tugging at Thor's hammer, carefully schooling her expression to not show a smirk at the innuendo in her head. Rhodes and Stark even break out their suit gauntlets to no avail.

Their drunken hoots feel a little more forced in the wake of Steve's attempt. The surprised expressions don't quite leave their faces for what seems a long while, and Thor looks openly panicked when the hammer budges.

Steve shrugs it off with practiced aplomb like he's used to people not believing he really is that good-hearted. Natasha knows, though; Natasha has witnessed his convictions when he thought no one else was looking, and felt the pain of him seeing her as better than she knows she is.

Her eyes meet his across the room and her mouth curves up in a genuine smile. He shrugs.

"C'mon, Nat! Everyone else tried it!" Maria hollers from her spot on the floor next to Clint. Natasha arches a perfectly groomed eyebrow. By the way Maria's leaning into Clint, there will be more than enough shared regrets in the morning.

Natasha shrugs. "Fine. What the hell, right?" she says as she saunters up to Mjolnir. She grins, all bravado, at Steve and makes a big show of rubbing her hands together before getting a good grip on the hammer. She braces herself for it to stay put, but then...

A noise she can't place fills her ears, and she staggers back a step, the hammer still in her grasp. She lets go and it tips back onto the floor with a dull thump.

She stares down at the hammer, forgetting to school her expression for once. She's hyper aware of the crushing silence in the room, of everyone's eyes on her. "That can't be right," she says to herself and runs out of the room before anyone sees the tears in her eyes.

Steve, of course, is the one to run after her. He easily finds her out on the balcony. "Boy that was something, huh?" he says, putting on that easy smile. His eyes tell a different story, though.

"That can't be right," she says again, "I'm not...I've done things..."

Steve shrugs. "So have I."

"Yeah, but..."

He shakes his head and pulls her into a hug. She lets him. "Thor lost it once too," he says against the top of her head, "And he got it back. I like to think it knows people can change."

She wants to contradict him. She wants to push him away and tell him how wrong he is. But for once, she thinks she'll borrow a little of his ridiculous optimism.


End file.
